1. Field of Invention
This invention benefits the paving industry when the tack emulsion is to be applied prior to paving on existing concrete curb face or asphalt edge to adhere to the newly laid asphalt.
2. Description of Prior Art
No prior art found.
To dispense or apply tack emulsion solution to an existing concrete curb face or asphalt edge, for the purpose of adhering to the newly paved asphalt. Tack, as it is commonly known in the asphalt construction industry business, is an asphaltic emulsion solution, liquid asphalt, or a variety of other substances which are applied onto a surface that is to be paved only to existing asphalt. A tack truck, commonly known as a boot truck, would apply a tack overlay to the old existing asphalt road just prior to the new asphalt paving placement. This area is however only on the main road surface and not for the curb face and edges, because precision and accuracy is not always achieved. Most boot trucks are able to spray or apply to the curbs with a spray wand unit on the boot truck, or boot trailer. The spray wand can be used to apply tack, but it is costly when complaints are called in because of getting the black tack solution, aggravated by wind conditions and other unpredictable factors, on other areas besides where the tack is to be applied.
When the road grade work is complete, that is when the road surface doesn""t need tack, but the curb edges will have to be tacked. There are a lot of jobs with new construction, which means no previous asphalt is existing. When only the concrete curb face needs tack, the expense of a boot truck would not be logical. That is when you need something smaller to efficiently tack the curbs or edges that the new asphalt will have to bind to.
Many asphalt road companies have what is called a boot trailer, or boot wagon which holds the tack emulsion that is sprayed on the curbs or edges. The boot trailer is hooked on a pick-up truck and two men are involved, one to drive the pick-up truck to pull the boot trailer, while another man is spraying tack. Occasionally a tack clot goes thru the spray nozzle and it could mean tack spitting different directions. The inspectors on the job site will not allow tack above the pavement line or on the sidewalk. Any tack solution showing on areas other than where it is supposed to be will be removed at the expense of the company spraying tack.
Vertical curbs are hard to judge spraying with a boot trailer or boot truck. The spraying process can result in over spray which can create a messy situation especially when the wind is blowing. If the boot trailer or boot truck is not already owned by the company doing road construction then this equipment is costly to purchase and expensive to rent.
In the paving construction field when the curb is the only tack item to be tacked, some companies have used paint brushes to apply the tack, while others use the cup dipping method. Dipping a cup into the tack solution and putting the cup next to the curb while trying to pour the tack emulsion solution onto the curb face. This is hard to do without making a mess. Some have used the shovel method, pouring the tack onto a shovel that is held against the curb and walking using the shovel edge as a guide. This would involve two men, one holding the shovel while the other man is constantly dipping a cup in the bucket of tack solution and pouring it onto the shovel. These methods are simple and both work, but they are back breaking and time consuming .
TACK-IT EZ is a useful asphalt hand tool device to apply tack solution on the road edge of concrete curbs and asphalt edges. It""s very easy to manage and operate. Pour tack solution in cylinder, place idler wheel on existing curb, pull hook rod up and walk on the side of curb. Tack is dispensed evenly on the side of curbs. All models work the same, except the Model VC500 has a feature that allows the idler wheel to be adjustable to the desired height.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the TACK-IT EZ described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide an asphalt hand held device that will dispense tack solution on existing concrete curb face and asphalt edge face;
(b) to provide an asphalt hand tool that will make pothole tacking easy to handle;
(c) to provide an asphalt hand tool that will be easy to handle and operate, all asphalt crew members can handle a shovel;
(d) to provide an asphalt hand tool that eliminates the normally back breaking task of applying tack to curb face and edges;
(e) to provide an asphalt hand tool that eliminates the messy and sloppy appearance of other methods that are used to apply tack to curb face and edges;
(f) to provide an asphalt hand tool that will eliminate getting tack all over hands for a job that can be messy otherwise;
(g) to provide an asphalt hand tool that can be cleaned and maintained fairly easy;
(h) to provide an asphalt hand tool that can stand by itself while pouring the tack solution into the cylinder, allowing one man to fill cylinder;
(i) to provide an asphalt hand device that can accommodate the curb tacking job;
(j) to provide an asphalt hand tool that can apply tack solution to the hard to do vertical curbs and edges and get a more professional job appearance;
(k) to provide an asphalt hand tool that can apply tack with the one man operation procedure, it virtually eliminates the two man operation procedure;
(l) to provide an asphalt hand tool that can eliminate using tack trailers or a tack truck, creating a time and expense saver;
(m) to provide an asphalt hand tool that is approximately fifty-six inches (56xe2x80x3) tall and approximately twelve inches (12xe2x80x3) in depth, for the largest model, which makes it extremely portable and space efficient;
(n) to provide an asphalt hand tool that can be easily carried in just a relatively small space in the back of the pick-up work truck and be readily available;
(o) to provide an asphalt hand tool that can be produced in the different but similar models;
(p) to provide an asphalt hand tool that can be manufactured fairly inexpensively;
Further objects and advantages are to provide an asphalt tool which can be used easily and conveniently in applying tack solution to the existing concrete curb face and asphalt edges, without defacing the curb and edges with excessive tack solution. This asphalt tool which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture, can be supplied in different but similar models, which can be used repeatedly. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.